


poison ivy alien edition [Podfic]

by nonbinaryezrabridger



Series: stargate trope bingo [19]
Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Fluff, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, shaving your head as sapphic bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryezrabridger/pseuds/nonbinaryezrabridger
Summary: Tamara and Vanessa start out with mutual respect and end up in love.
Relationships: Vanessa James/Tamara "TJ" Johansen
Series: stargate trope bingo [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698106





	poison ivy alien edition [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

> this one is a little rough, you can hear my phone ding a couple times for which I apologize, but I'm not good enough at editing yet to take it out. lesson learned, mute the phone while recording!
> 
> tw for slight description of wounds

souncloud link: https://soundcloud.com/user-58965104/poison-ivy-alien-edition or click [here](https://soundcloud.com/user-58965104/poison-ivy-alien-edition)

or use google drive: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1AI340OddT5XpOwLY8eHf0Yiy2dYI-oCm/view?usp=sharing


End file.
